The automatic analysis system is a system that includes an automatic analysis unit for measuring the physical properties of samples given as the measuring object (e.g., biological samples such as blood serum and urine, or liquid mixtures of samples with reagents) for analysis purposes. Also included are processing units that perform diverse processes such as a container cap opening process, a dispensing process, a container cap closing process, a stirring process, and an analyzing process.
In connection with the container cap opening and closing processes of the above-mentioned automatic analysis system, there exist prior-art techniques of an opening/closing unit that opens and closes the caps of sample containers (called the cap opening process and the cap closing process hereunder), such as the opening/closing means described in Patent Literatures 1 through 4 cited below. With regard to a container transporting process of the automatic analysis system, there exist prior-art techniques for container transportation such as the transport means described in Patent Literature 5 cited below.
A cap opening unit described in Patent Literature 1 offers a cap opening method for opening a plurality of caps at the same time. An opening/closing unit described in Patent Literature 2 offers an opening/closing method whereby the opening/closing unit moves rotatively while holding container caps and performs the dispensing process and cap closing process in the same position as in the cap opening process. An opening/closing unit described in Patent Literature 3 offers a method whereby, after performing the container cap opening process, the opening/closing unit moves on while holding the container caps and carries out the dispensing process and cap closing process in the same position as in the cap opening process. An opening/closing unit described in Patent Literature 4 offers a method whereby, after performing the process of opening the cap of a container, the opening/closing unit holds the cap and allows the container to move rotatively to perform the dispensing process in a position different from the position where the cap opening process was performed, and carries out the cap closing process in the same position as in the cap opening process. The transfer means described in Patent Literature 5 offers a rack buffer mechanism furnished with a plurality of holding positions.